Medical doctors are able to perform various procedures within a patient's gastrointestinal (GI) tract using a flexible endoscopic device. Bleeding from blood vessels or perforations of the GI tract can occur. Sometimes, such occurrences constitute a medical emergency, in which bleeding must be stopped rapidly. Endoscopic clips usable with a flexible endoscopic device are known for clamping blood vessels or a section of tissue to stop bleeding or close perforations.